


Reward

by SgtNiccalsGreenPickle



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, dom murdoc, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: Rough, dom Murdoc ;)Originalhttps://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/181287480617/not-sure-if-youve-done-this-before-but-how-about-Amelia





	Reward

Murdoc throws you on the bed before jumping on top of your pantless body. He pins you down by your wrists and attacks your neck with his sharp teeth, leaving his mark on you, claiming you. When he’s finished biting you, he turns to sucking and licking your tender flesh, leaving behind a considerable amount of spit.

You whimper under him, trying to get closer to him. He chuckles darkly, then lets go of your wrists and sits up on your hips.

“You want me, don’t you darling?”

“Yes Murdoc! Please!”

“Mmmm… I’m not so convinced. Beg harder.”

“Give it to me! Please! I need you!”

“You’re going to have to do better than that if you’re even trying to get my pants off,” he smirks.

“Murdoc please! I need your huge cock inside of me! Break me in half! Bruise me! Please just touch me!”

He throws his head back and growls aggressively, and you know he’ll take you after that. He looks back down at you, and you’re extremely aware of the growing mass in his jeans.

“Well, if you want me so bad, you’re gonna have to work for me. Take off my belt, bitch.”

Your hands shoot up to his crotch, fumbling with his belt before it finally comes off. He reaches down to slide it out of the loop holes, and you massage his growing cock and balls, earning a growl from him.

“Hands,” he commands, then wraps his belt around your wrists before pushing you back down and putting your hands above your head.

“Don’t move them down,” he says, then starts to slowly unbutton your shirt while looking you straight in the eyes. His gaze wanders down to your exposed chest, and he soon gets impatient. He tears your shirt open, leaving your chest and stomach completely exposed to him. He chuckles as your nipples perk up from the cold, watching you squirm under his gaze. He pinches them both at once and grins sadistically at you. You whine silently praying that he doesn’t tweak them, and he begins to pull gently on your pink nubs. He massages your chest and stimulates your nipples with his thumbs, flicking and pressing on them.

He removes his hands, goes into his nightstand, and pulls out a black silk blindfold. He ties it on the side of your head, and you hear what sounds like ice in a glass. Then you feel the freezing cold on both of your nipples at once. You writhe under the beautiful pain as he lightly pinches your boobs with the ice cubes still on your nipples, crying out at the pleasure.

Murdoc growls and gets off of you to take off his pants. He behind your head, and you tilt you head backwards for him.

“Oh, you’re being such a good toy. I’ll have to reward you later,” he coos at you and places his head on your lips. You open your mouth, granting him access. He starts to move in and out of your mouth, face fucking you, making your eyes water. With each thrust, he moves deeper and deeper into your throat, until his balls smack your face every time he thrusts into your throat. His hot salty pre-cum tastes good as he brings himself closer and closer to the edge.

He pulls out, vein throbbing, and laughs darkly as he pulls you to the edge of the bed.

“Ready for your reward?” he growls.

“Y-yess!” you moan. “Fill me up!” He growls in your ear and bites on your earlobe, pulling it down as he lines himself up with your opening and plunges in.

You cry out, the sensation of so much stimulation and being so full so quickly shocks your senses. Murdoc begins at a quick and harsh pace, growling loudly as he fucks you relentlessly. The sound skin on skin and the smell of sex and sweat fill the room. Murdoc’s spit drips out you from his tongue and he reaches a hand down to rub your clit. Your back arches as he continues to overload your senses, your mind going blank. His paces is brutal, and your hips hurt from being crashed into, but the pain feels amazing, adding to the pleasure. You can feel your orgasm coming on, and you feel every detail of Murdoc’s dick as you grow tighter around his thick member.

Murdoc moans loudly as his cock starts to throb, and you clamp down on him harder, on the brink of collapse.

“Cum on my cock for me, you little cockslut!” Murdoc growls as he swivels his hips and thrusts into a different wall, sending you over the fence. You scream, your muscles clenching around his cock and you convulse as Murdoc holds you down while continuing to thrust into you and rubbing your clit. His pace waivers, and he cries out. His cock squirts Murdoc’s cream into you, coating your insides with his hot seed.

As you both come down, Murdoc pulls out, your combined fluids gushing from your opening. Murdoc gets on his knees and buries his face into your heat, lapping up the juices. He makes sure not to eat you too much, letting you bask in the sweet heat of your orgasm. He crawls back on top of you and takes off the blindfold and belt, and the two of you fall asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Got an ask for extra-nsfw Dom Murdoc :)


End file.
